


Realistation

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Brigid and Sarita [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost losing Brigid in Haven Sarita comes to a realisation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realistation

How could she have left her there? Sarita berated herself for the tenth time. Everything had happened so fast, they had been laughing and joking in Haven, celebrating and then that strange boy appeared and there was smoke and fire and screams and Brigid saying she would hold them off.

And Sarita had gone along with it. She had let the woman who had come to mean so much to her face off against this enemy alone. Everyone was silent after the avalanche, mourning the loss of their Herald. Sarita though, she could not believe that Brigid was gone. In her mind such a thing was simply not possible. No matter how strange and chaotic things were Brigid was a bright spot like a spark of firelight in the dark. There was no way that light could be snuffed out.

And so she searched. Bundled up in furs she moved slowly out from the camp, forcing her way through the snow looking for any sign of Brigid. She had to find her, she had to make sure she was alright. She saw the pitying looks from their friends, they thought she was deluding herself. She did not care though, let them think what they would of her, they may have given up on Brigid but she had not.

The ice and snow was sharp and bitter, she felt a cold settle deep into her bones and she no longer had enough mana to warm herself with when she spot the flash of red looking like spilled blood on the snow. She stumbled forward, forcing her way through the drifts and fell down at the broken bundle at her feet. She pushed the red curls back, touching Brigid's face, she was so cold. Sarita whispered her name over and over, praying to Mythal that Brigid was alive. She sobbed in relief when she felt the faint pulse under her cold numbed fingertips.

Quickly she shed some furs wrapping them around Brigid. She pressed quick kisses along her forehead and temple in between calling out to the camp to come help. Scouts and troops came and helped carry Brigid back to the camp and the healers tent, Sarita hot on their heels refusing to let her out of her sight again. She sat in a corner of the tent, eyes glued to Brigid as they inspected her wounds, all the breaks and cuts. Each bruise that was touched prompting her to cry in pain and Sarita's heart to clench for her.

When the worst of her injuries were healed she saw the worried looks and demanded an explanation. It was the cold, she had been in the snow so long, they did not know how to safely warm her up. Sarita almost laughed remembering the healing lore from her clan, she explained and rolled her eyes at their suspicious looks. They probably thought her a pervert but she did not care, it would work, she knew it.

They were reluctantly left alone and Sarita moved to gently slip Brigid's clothes off from her. If it was any other time she would be admiring the curve of her full breasts, the shape of her hips. Now though all she could focus on was the evidence of how close to death she had been. She brushed a tear from her eye and quickly slid off her own top and breeches leaving her in just her smalls as she slid under a fur blanket and wrapped her arms around Brigid, warming her body with her own.

She rubbed her hands up and down along Brigid's arms, pressed herself up against her back. She was unsure that it was working but then Brigid curled in towards her, seeking the heat of her body. A heat she was more than happy to share. She spoke softly, telling stories of her childhood exploring the woods of the Free Marches, hoping Brigid would follow the thread of her voice back to consciousness. After about an hour or so she heard Brigid sigh her name softly and Sarita's heart felt fit to burst. Unthinkingly she pressed a kiss to Brigid's shoulder blade.

"I'm here, it is alright, I am here," she repeated before going on to say aloud the secret she had been keeping even from herself. "I love you Brigid. I love you."

She felt Brigid relax in her arms once more and soon she too drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she was thrilled to see Brigid awake and talking, a thrill that quickly turned to embarrassment. Waking up in her breastband and smalls to find her friend practically naked and clinging to her? What if Brigid realised how Sarita felt about her, or worse, what if she thought Sarita had taken advantage of her?

Sarita blushed, making a joke of it and what their friends must be thinking, trying to put Brigid at ease but if anything she seemed to have made things worse. Where Brigid had been soft and smiling she suddenly seemed closed off and quickly covered herself as she stood to get dressed. Suddenly Sarita was extremely aware of her own nakedness and how she must look to this lush Goddess of a woman. All skin and bone, breasts slightly large for an elf but compared to Brigid she was practically boyish. Then there was that scar from the fight with the dragon in the Hinterland's. Long and curved from the middle of her back and curling around her rib stopping just below her breast. She was a complete fool if she thought Brigid could ever look at her and see someone worth loving as anything more than a friend.

That could be enough though Sarita decided. So long as Brigid was alive and happy that would be enough for Sarita. And if she was willing to keep Sarita around as a friend then she would make sure to always be there for her, for as long as Brigid would have her she would be there.

It would be enough she told herself, blinking away the tears and forcing herself to get dressed to face the day.

It would be enough.

Maybe if she repeated it to herself enough she might actually believe it.


End file.
